A New School, New Fears
by Unicornclouds
Summary: Santana Lopez was somehow convinced to transfer to her group of friends high school. There she meets a blonde that helps her face her fears but still has to deal with the judgemental social heirarchy that is high school. Rated T for swearing and maybe some other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so sorry for mistakes and stuff like that. I don't mind criticism, but please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: nope don't own glee, I wish.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez laid wide awake in her bed. It was currently a Sunday, 3:30AM. She was nervous about the start of grade 10 at her new high school, William McKinley.

She wondered how her group of friends managed to convince her to transfer. Her old school was okay, Lima Heights High School. Nothing special really. Santana thought back to that day where they succeeded in persuading her to move schools or more liked annoyed her to.

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

_"Your school is scary and seriously not healthy. I mean I remember me and Mercedes went to visit you one time and it reeked of cigarettes and vomit!" Sam Evans, one of her bestfriends and Mercedes Jones' current boyfriend, said as they sat in Sugar's personal theatre watching "The Avengers."_

_Santana didn't know how they managed to get on this topic of school._

_"Sam's right, Santana. We're just thinking of your well being and we don't want you to get into that," Quinn Fabray, her first bestfriend, defended._

_"It would be so awesome to have my Lesbro there! We could help each other win some chicks," Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, another one of her bestfriends, exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows._

_Santana just rolled her eyes at his joke even though she knew he was serious._

_"I can pay you!" Sugar Motta, rich 'self-diagnosed Aspergers' bestfriend, insisted._

_Santana rolled her eyes, she was used to Sugar throwing her money around._

_"Santana c'mon you would have so much more fun at McKinley and you can do so many different things! Plus your awesome friends will be there!" Mercedes gestured to everybody in the room including herself._

_Everyone started to pitch in their ideas of why it was a good reason to transfer._

_"GUYS! I'll go if you shut up and pass the popcorn." Santana exclaimed, wanting her friends to stop talking because of her growing headache._

_Cheers and hollers were heard through Sugar's mansion. While Sam passed her the bowl of buttery popcorn._

_"What have I got to lose?" Santana thought._

**_[END OF FLASHBACK]_**

Looking back now she realized how lucky she was to have met Sam, Mercedes, Sugar and Puck through Quinn. Quinn and Santana have been friends since they were little except Quinn went by Lucy back then. Their parents were close friends so they always hung out with each other even though they didn't particularly got along. Then in grade 8 Quinn introduced Santana to her now "bestfriends." They were off to a rocky start cause of Santana putting up her walls and being her bitchy self, but somehow they broke down those walls and got to see the rare sweet and caring Santana that only few people got to see.

Santana trusted them enough to tell them that she was a lesbian (Quinn already knew). They were all really supportive and some shared how they suspected it with some observations they made while she wasn't looking. That's when she knew she really loved and trusted those people even though she would never admit it out loud.

She didn't tell anyone else but them, she wasn't ready to come out of the closet and tell her parents considering the different possible outcomes.

She laid there and realized that she has her friends to accompany her on this new experience. She slowly stopped worrying and quickly fell asleep. Over thinking takes up a lot of energy.

But you'd think that after all that worrying she would have remembered to set her alarm...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Feedback would be awesome. I have a lot in mind for this story so we will see what happens next. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! My family's computer broke and yeah. It's still broken so now I'm using the mini laptop and to top it off our wifi sucks. So here's the new chapter! Reviews are appreciated and constructive critism is welcomed! **

**Chapter 2**

"_Okay where the hell is Santana?!" Quinn angrily thinks._

A very impatient Quinn has been waiting in front of the Latina's house for over 15 minutes. After calling and texting the girl, she finally gets out of the car and enters the house kicking the door open. She knows Santana's parents are already at work and dropped off her little sister at school so she's not shy when it's only Santana there.

She storms up the stairs and bursts into Santana's room only to find the girl snoring away. She's surprised that her bestfriend didn't wake up to the fact that she kicked the door open twice.

"SANTANA GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS OUT OF BED AND GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Quinn smirked when her yelling had the desired effect when Santana falls off her twin size bed.

"Quinn what the hell," Santana groans still trying to get used to the morning light.

"I have been calling and texting you to wake up and get your shit together! We're going to be late for the FIRST day of school! Now clean yourself up cause you look crap, and get changed. You have 15 minutes before I drag you out of this house, gross looking or not." Quinn threatens while walking out of the room leaving a scrambling Santana to herself.

After 15 minutes a clean looking Santana runs out of the room wearing a white tank top and a red flannel with skinny jeans and red chucks while stuffing her supplies and class schedule into her neon green backpack.

Quinn was impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Santana approaches her with her head down.

"Good now let's get going."

Quinn leads the way while Santana follows behind and locks the door behind her. They get in the car and Quinn speeds off to school. During the car ride, Quinn tells Santana a few things about her new school.

"Santana, there are a few things you should know about McKinley. You know, I'm the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. If you want I could get you a spot on the team, you could be really good if you tried."

"Q, no offense or anything but I don't do cheerleading."

"Well there are a lot of girls there and short skirts," Quinn says with a wink.

"Ugh Quinn, that makes me look really perverted and as you know I'm in the closet!" Santana retorts.

"As if you weren't thinking it," Quinn scoffs.

Santana rolls her eyes when she realizes that the car has stopped and Quinn was looking at her with an evil smirk.

"Oh shut it Fabray its just school."

Quinn rolled her eyes similar to the way the Latina did a few moments ago. They grab their bags and head into the school together. Santana holds her locker number and combination in her hand looking around. Quinn ditched her a while ago to hang with some short brunette Santana didn't know. Santana wanders around aimlessly when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you need help?" a chipper voice asks.

Santana turns around to be faced with a beautiful blonde looking at her with eager eyes.

"Um su-" Santana is interrupted when the mystery blonde grabs the paper out of her hand.

"OH YAY! Your locker is near mine!" The blonde cheers happily while she grabs the shocked Latina's hand and leads her to her locker.

They go through crowds of teenagers also trying to find their ways to their class or locker when they stop in front of locker #345. Santana looks to her side to see the blonde staring confusedly at the locker one away from hers.

"Um thanks" Santana mumbles, but enough that the blonde heard.

"No problem! I'm Brittany by the way!" the blonde says as she sticks her hand out.

Santana stares at the hand for a few seconds before slowly bringing her hand up and shakes it.

"Santana" she says with a small smile playing on her lips while blushing.

"_Am I seriously blushing right now? Over a girl I just met? Man this school is doing things to me and I've only been her for 15 minutes!" Santana thinks in her mind._

Santana is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Brittany.

"So what class do you have next?" The blonde know known as Brittany asks.

"Um Spanish with Mr. Schue," Santana replies while looking at her schedule.

"Cool me too!" Brittany exclaims while grabbing the Latina's hand again and drags her to the classroom.

They end up outside the door of 's math class.

"Sorry, I get confused on where the classes are," Brittany blushes embarrassingly while looking down.

Santana saw how embarrassed she was and thought she looked cute when she blushed.

"_You just met her, remember that Santana."_

"It's cool, don't worry about it. This school is really big so I'll probably be lost a lot too." Santana says with a chuckle trying to make the blonde feel better.

Brittany looked up with genuine happiness in her eyes and surprised them both when she hugged the new girl. Santana was surprised, she had only met the girl and she was already hugging her, it confused her to no end but nevertheless hugged back. She enjoyed it actually and noticed how she felt so relaxed and content in the blonde's arms. The hug only lasted a few seconds when Santana realized that they should go look for their Spanish class. Santana reluctantly pulled away to be met with a pout on Brittany's face. Santana giggled a bit before answering the blonde.

"C'mon we have to find 's class we'll look for it together okay?" Santana says trying to get the pout off her face even though it looks adorable.

Despite being sad that she wasn't holding Santana anymore, she nodded and helped her scope out for .

Brittany saw in a classroom so she grabbed Santana's hand and led her there.

"Sorry we're late , me and Santana got lost" Brittany said as she explained their lateness.

"Oh it's fine, I'll let it slide this one time," said despite his knowledge of Brittany has attending his class since grade 8.

Santana saw Quinn and Mercedes in the back eyeing something, when she followed their line of sight she realized they were staring at Brittany holding her hand still. She blushed and slowly slipped her hand out of Brittany's and walked to her seat in between Quinn and Mercedes that they saved for her. Brittany took the only seat available which was a few seats in front of Santana.

Quinn wrote a note and passed it to Santana.

_Q: Getting with someone on your first day of school already? _

Santana rolled her eyes and wrot_e _her response quickly.

_S: Hey Fabitch shut it. She was only helping me find this class since you and Whoopi over here did a whole lot of nothing._

Santana passed it to Mercedes who was nudging her to let her in on the conversation.

_M: WELL SANTANA it's good to know you made another friend. BUT it does seem like you guys got some sort of thing going on, I mean neither of you guys let go ;)_

_S: She helped me find a class! HOW IS THAT WE ARE ALREADY ENGAGED TO YOU IDIOTS?_

_Q: Well sheesh calm down little miss sensitive. Why u so touchy? ;P_

_S: Shut up Fabgay, now pay attention. I'm the only one who's fluent in this language while you guys are barely passing._

And with that the note passing stopped. Santana didn't pay attention she was already fluent in the language. She started doodling while her thoughts drifted to the cheery blonde. She was really nice to Santana and she was adorable when she pouted or blushed, especially when she was the cause of it. Her eyes drifted to the blonde a few seats in front of her.

"_I should thank her once we get out of class," the Latina thought._

Just then the bell rang and everybody was packing their stuff. She looked down and saw she drew the name 'Brittany' without even realizing it. She quickly hid it in her bag and made her way over to Brittany, ignoring the confusing stares she got from Quinn and Mercedes.

"Um hey Brittany, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today." Santana swore she could see Quinn and Mercedes smirking at her.

"Oh it's not a problem! I got a new friend out of it!" Brittany cheered and winked at the now blushing Santana.

Quinn and Mercedes' jaw dropped at how the blonde could easily make the Latina blush or get any kind of emotion out of her besides bitchiness or sarcasm.

Santana gave her a small smile, seeing as she usually doesn't smile, and went to go meet up with Quinn and Mercedes.

Quinn was leaning against a locker with a smirk written on her face.

"What's got you so smiley, badass Lopez?"

"Shut it Fabitch, I have to get to math. Meet up with the gang at lunch?"

Mercedes just shook her head at their usual banter, but nodded to Santana's question and they split their separate ways.

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter! If you compare it to the first chapter it's really long and the first one is short. That's because I did the first chapter on my IPod while I did this on the mini laptop. So do you guys like long chapters? I didn't want to cut this short but I did cause I didn't know if you guys liked the lengthiness. SO like before constructive critism is appreciated but please be nice! **

**REVIEW, PM OR DO WHATEVER :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW I want to thank you guys for the reviews, I know it's onlye 5 but don't burst my bubble alright? I'm surprised this story is getting some attention, I'm sorry for the late update. I know, I don't have any excuses except that I'm trying to think of ways to take this story and I'm lazy. So sorry about that hehe.. OH and sorry for the mistakes, I'm lazy to proofread cause I wanna sleep. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used here. Psh I wish.**

**Chapter 3**

Santana had a few more classes until she could finally shut her grumbling stomach up and go to lunch. Those classes were hard to pay attention to because her idiot friends (Sam, Puck, and Sugar) would throw crumpled up paper when the teacher wasn't looking.

'_Of course those idiots would try and distract me. At least I'm actually trying to get an education,' Santana thought to herself._

4 spitballs and 2 crumpled papers later, Santana, Sugar, Puck and Sam made their way to the scariest place in the school, the cafeteria.

As they enter the gossip-filled area, Santana's face is quickly met with a cool substance and is immediately blinded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screams while furiously rubbing her eyes.

"OI Karofsky! What the fuck was that for?" Puck screamed, upset that his lesbro was slushied only on her first day.

"Just making sure she knows who's in charge of this school," Karofsky smirked, high-fiving Azimio and a few other jocks, then walking away to their table.

"What an ass," Santana thinks out loud.

"Tell me about it, sorry about that San. Forgot to warn you about him and Azimio," Sam said apologetically.

"Let's go to the washroom. Stop rubbing your eyes, it'll make it worse," Sugar lectures while leading the Latina to the nearest washroom.

As soon as they get in, Sugar wets a paper towel and slowly dabs it on Santana's eyes. She wipes the rest of her face and brushes off some of the slushie that got on the Latina's shoulders. They make their back to the cafeteria and see that their friends already have saved a seat and food for them. Santana slides in between Puck and Sugar while Mercedes, Sam and Quinn are on the other side. They each talk about their classes and explain to the new Latina about Glee Club.

"Okay, so Santana you should definitely join Glee Club with us! Girl, you have an amazing voice and maybe we could win Nationals this year!" Mercedes exclaimed while getting nods of approval from the others.

"Um singing I can do, but dancing? I mean I know I took it when I was younger but I only stayed because the other girls where pretty." Santana replied back, mumbling the last part.

"I can so imagine a little Santana checking out the other girls in their tutus." Sugar said while looking into nowhere.

"Okay aside the fact that Santana was a baby les, you really should join and I know someone who can help with your um dancing." Quinn smiled, sending a wink in Mercedes direction who returned it back.

Santana was extremely confused by the exchange her two bestfriends had, but shrugged it off when the bell rang. She gathered her things when Quinn rushed up to her side.

"So are you going to join?" A very curious Quinn asked.

"Any reason why you're so anxious to get me into a stupid club?" A very annoyed Santana asked back.

"I just want you to join the fun and you love singing, so why not join?" Quinn replied with a too innocent smile.

"Crap I know that look you're planning something aren't you? Ah fuck it, I'll join but you have to let me eat your bacon stash you hide in the mini fridge under your bed." Santana smirked, knowing Quinn she'll never give up her bacon.

"Damn it Lopez, you play dirty. Fine, you can eat it but don't tell the others about our deal. They'll want in on my bacon and Quinn doesn't like sharing." Quinn said surprising the Latina.

"Wow Bacon-bits, you're desperate enough to give up your precious bacon so I can join your club? Yup, you're definitely planning something." Santana said parting ways to go to her last few classes.

"DON'T FORGET THE FIRST MEETING IS TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!" Quinn yelled out to her bestfriend.

Santana just waved her off and continued making her way to Science. She wonders if she has to audition by singing a song.

"_Mercedes said I'll get in no matter what but I have to sing a song so they know what I can do. Man this is complicated. HEY THAT'S A SONG. I'll sing Complicated by Avril Lavigne! Hm yeah I'll just do that song." The Latina thought to herself._

Santana spent the next few classes not really paying attention but instead thinking of the lyrics she has yet to perform for Glee Club. After her last class, she makes her way to her locker when an oddly happy Quinn skips next to her.

"So have you thought of what song to sing?" Quinn asks as if reading what has been going through her snappy friend's head.

"Really creepy how you did that Preggo, but yes I've decided to sing Complicated by Avril Lavigne." The Latina replies while packing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Now lead the way Fabitch," Santana orders gesturing to the hallways.

Quinn rolls her eyes at her usual nicknames, she knew the Latina will never let go how Puck knocked her up. They make their ways through the wave of kids eager to go home. They reach a room where Santana assumes is the choir room and sees her friends there with some other new faces and recognizes a certain blonde beauty . Mercedes was sitting besides Sugar and have saved 2 seats in the front for them. As they sit down, a middle aged looking man with way too much grease in his curly hair comes out of what looks like an office and seats himself on a stool facing everybody.

"Hey everybody, as most of you know I'm but you can call me for short. Now I'm aware that there is a new girl here who is new to the school and Glee Club." The Glee Club teacher says while looking around for a new face.

Santana awkwardly stands up which causes everyone to look at her.

"Um hi I'm the new uh girl. Santana Lopez." Santana was never good with handling awkward situations especially with strangers even though she recognizes some being in her classes.

"Why it's great to meet you Santana! Welcome to McKinley, how is it so far?" An enthusiastic exclaims while shaking her hand.

"I'll live," the Latina mumbles under her breath which went unnoticed by the teacher.

"So you have to perform a song, just so we know your vocal range and stuff like that. Take your time and don't be nervous." The glee teacher gave a warm smile to his new glee member and takes a seat in Santana's chair.

"Uh hey I'm Santana and I'll be singing Complicated by Avril Lavigne," Santana says while nodding to the band.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one_  
_But you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_Where you are ain't where it's at_  
_You see you're making me laugh out_  
_When you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_  
_No, no, no_  
_No, no, no_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool,_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no_

Santana finishes the song with everyone applauding her. She really did have an amazing voice, even was on his feet clapping with everyone. The Latina's eye caught the blonde beauty with a huge smile on her face while clapping furiously. Next thing she knew, Brittany was hugging her tightly. It registered to Santana that she had a beautiful blonde hugging her so she hugged back just as tight. Brittany pulled back so she could look at the Latina in the eye.

"San! You never told me you were going to join Glee or that you could sing like how banana cream pie would sound like!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

Her comparison to the Latina's voice and pie confused the others but Santana got it right away.

"Thanks Britt and Quinn made me join but this seems like it would be a lot of fun," Santana replies, unaware of Sugar, Mercedes and Quinn looking at the exchange evilly.

"Since when did Santana 'Badass' Lopez hug people?" A shocked Sugar asked.

"Sugar girl we need to catch you up." Mercedes whispered to the rich girl.

"Basically, the first day of school we saw her and Santana holding hands and she was blushing! Then we noticed how touchy San would get when we teased her about it. Plus we see her staring at Brittany and the best part, we see Brittany looking back at her with the same look," Quinn explains quietly.

"You do realize we have to set them up." Sugar immediately says.

"Way ahead of you girl, we gonna have a meeting about this at Q's house on Friday after school. The boys aren't coming just because they would easily blurt it out to her." Mercedes tells Sugar.

"She hasn't looked at anyone like this since _her_." Quinn says, happy that her friend might be able to forget about what happened.

The two other girls nod sadly in agreement.

At the other end of the choir room, was giving Santana a few tips on her singing while the others were talking amongst each other. The Latina was unaware of the staring being made by her 3 friends and Brittany.

Santana was one of the last people to leave the choir room, Mercedes and Sam had a date, Sugar was going shopping again and Quinn forced Puck to go help her with buying a present for her little brother's birthday. Santana was approached by a fashionable boy with his hair gelled up.

"An honor to meet the girl who gave my arms goose bumps while she sang." The boy extends his arm to shake the Latina's hand as she shook back, "Kurt Hummel. I think you and I will get along just fine. I have many pointers and warnings about our 'special' Glee Club so will you join me for some coffee at the Lima Bean?"

The Latina immediately liked him, she knew there was something genuine about him but just to be safe she didn't agree.

"Actually I'm busy today but I'm good for Friday after school. I got nothing else to do so why not spend it with a Ken doll?" Santana replies.

"Ha ha funny" Kurt says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes, "Friday is perfect just meet me outside here." He says while gesturing to the choir room.

"Okay cool, see ya Porcelain." Santana says while walking out of the room.

"We're on a nickname basis already?!" Kurt jokes as he sees the Latina wave him off. He chuckles slightly to himself and makes his way out to the parking lot.

**A/N: So how was it? Don't be afraid to share your idea or constructive criticism! Okay so who do you want Quinn to be with? I mean I'm open with who I ship Quinn with. And aren't we happy Santana might have made a new friend other than Britt!? I love Kurtana's friendship. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND ALL THAT JAZZ **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
